shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shirataki Tsuyoki
Shirataki Tsuyoki (白の強度,'' Tsuyoki Shirataki'') is the Ship Wright of the Banshee Pirates and their muscle power. He was originally a leader of a group of bandits that would constantly attack port towns from the mountains. He then turned to piracy when it reaches it height, since bandits were one in a few. He then turned his own gang into a crew, stealing a ship and supplies he set out to become the king of the pirates. However, his men and he was shanghaied into the service of the Banshee pirates. He was hypnotized by Trenette to become the muscle of the crew because of his special ability. Famed in Rokushiki and other fighting styles, he has earned himself a bounty of 100,000,000 for such crimes as. Committing a series of crimes as a bandit leader, turning to piracy and forming a crew. Murdering and having their way with many young women, leaving their half dead bodies on the woman into the sea. With this he sets out to prove that he is the strongest man in the world. Appearance Most people when they think of Shirataki's appearance he is a big brute. However he is a long and slim man, it is his transformation because of the Life return rokishiki that makes him the massive size. Usually a blue mask covering his face, wearing white robes with long sleeves. He wears a pair of black shoes, however when he uses his life return. His size increases greatly, his muscle mass and body grows. He rips off his top robe, to revel a blue tank top and a pair of white hakama pants. However, an odd gene is that he is all white and has red eyes. With his white hair and appearance, many think he is a ghost and not a man at all. Personality Shiataki is an arrogant and overconfident in his abilities. He is also quite brutal, as shown when a female tried running from him. To test his strength, he punches the woman's head and destroys it, instantly killing her, and grumbles that she wasn't worth for him. It seems that Shirataki is after a woman to call his own, he often tries to seduce women. But they refuse him because of his appearance and personality, then he gets angry and kills them. He is an easily angered man, the biggest, but not the brightest of the crew, Shirataki relies greatly on Ozanam to give him instructions and orders, acting somewhat as his enforcer, though has been shown to function well without him. Rather than using tactics in the battlefield,Shirataki prefers just to fight with his brute strength and seems to take joy in killing and hurting others. To grow stronger and kill more efficiently, Shirataki eats in his spare time. Relationships Crew Among the crew he does as ordered, mostly because of him being hypothesized by Trenette. However, he enjoys working with them and all of the food that is given to him by Ozanam and with that he is like a dog. He listens to Ozanam the most and the two work the best together. Allies Hakuri Crew He doesn't really know of the hakuri pirates, he only has heard stories about Demetrius and more of their more powerful members. However, he seems to just get enough of fame just as much as his own crew members. Abilities and Powers Strength Shirataki possesses superhuman strength of such a high level, that even his simplest actions cause destruction and damage. He was able to easily overpower most of the marines that have came for by effortlessly ripping their arms off completely and breaking it in two. He knocked women aside a few hundred feet, breaking through the wall inside his ship by simply backhanding her. With minimum force behind it, he was able to break through the walls of his own ship. Haki He has shown to use haki to increase his senses, durability and knock back opponents. Rokushiki His Rokushiki is amazing he is able to increase the size of his body to large sizes, thus what makes him so fearless. His can double his size with the life return techniques and other techniques he has learn, making him a superhuman with strength.s Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Banshee Pirates Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Shipwright Category:Swordsmen